


Не-логово

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers
Genre: M/M, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf!Steve
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Парный к "Не-гастрономии" текст, на этот раз про Стива-оборотня. Буквально. Нечаянные отсылки к "Собачьему сердцу" и "Цветам для Элджернона" прилагаются.Боюсь, получилось мрачновато (не в добрый час я представила, каково это, когда твой лидер и предмет тайных нежных чувств оборачивается в зверя), зато с ХЭ. 8400 слов, детский рейтинг, романс.http://65.media.tumblr.com/a7469e80fcbd9fbbcbe267215e8d59f9/tumblr_mlnw3kgdAu1rbqf0no1_500.jpgС каноническим Стивом-волколаком можно ознакомиться здесь:http://oxymitch.tumblr.com/post/137634385706/to-all-the-furries-out-there-heres-steve-rogers





	

 

В 1600-ых годах Ирландия называлась "Волчьей землёй", потому что в то время там было очень много волков.

И ничего Тони не подозревал до тех самых пор, как подозревать стало поздно и всё уже случилось. А ещё гений.  
Ужасно хотелось отвесить себе пинка, а лучше бы парочку. За глупость и слепоту. И чтоб язык развязался обратно, не говоря уж о заклинивших мозгах.  
\- Нат, - сказал он хрипло. - Мы с тобой случайно не пили на спор?  
Наташа тоже смотрела на невозможное, но потрясённой не казалась. Крепкая женщина, что и говорить.  
\- Вот откуда шерсть, - пробормотала она, - а я чуть не вытрясла из Клинта душу, думала, он опять за своё.  
\- Я давно уже щенков в дом не таскаю, - отозвался Клинт, спрыгивая с ближайшей крыши и ловко приземляясь между всё ещё пытающимся обрести дар речи Тони и тем, на что он сейчас смотрел. На что они все смотрели. - И кстати, никто не хочет ему помочь? Я не специалист по волкам, но...  
\- Он и не волк.  
\- Кэп - волк!  
Тони и Наташа уставились друг на друга.  
\- Он не волк, - повторила она. - Он оборотень. Вовкулак. Вервольф. Может помочь достать Жар-птицу, коня и царевну.  
\- Это какая-то сказка, да? - жалобно спросил Тони. У него до сих пор кружилась голова и ёкало сердце. От стремительного падения с высоты, от ужаса и недоумения. С неба падать всегда больно, а уж когда валишься вслед за Стивом, пытаясь поймать, промахиваешься на грёбаных пару сантиметров, а на земле видишь то, что видишь...  
\- Чёрт! - Тони рванул к горе белого меха, проклял себя по второму разу. Стоял тут, слушал про каких-то птиц, а Кэп, возможно, ранен. Может быть, умирает. Или уже...  
Наташа предупреждающе крикнула что-то ему вслед, но Тони не слушал. Пальцы всё ещё горели от ощущения проскользнувших по ним ремней. Не поймал. Не успел. Не смог помочь, будь он проклят!  
Крови на белой шерсти видно не было. Тони запретил себе надеяться, с грохотом рухнул на колени, пытаясь понять, где во всём этом меху искать голову. Формы на Стиве, понятно, не было, только полосатый обрывок на шее - всё, что осталось от воротника, - и перекрестье ремней, удерживавших щит. Тони содрал его, отбросил в сторону, запустил пальцы под широкую грудь.  
\- Джарвис, - каркнул он, - сканируй!  
В пальцы ему ударил быстрый пульс, и в следующую секунду Джарвис сообщил:  
\- Капитан Роджерс жив. Без сознания, но тета-волны...  
\- Да к чёрту их, - рявкнул Старк. - Ищи переломы и прочее!  
\- Соответствие со стандартной анатомической матрицей волка весьма условное, - предупредил Джарвис.  
Тони на него зарычал.  
В следующую секунду он услышал ответное рычание. Нет, не так. Почувствовал его кончиками пальцев сквозь броню перчаток. Низкое, угрожающее, оно было лучшим звуком, какой Тони слышал за день. Гораздо лучше свиста ветра в ушах. Лучше шума боя, поднимающегося снизу. Гораздо, несравненно лучше пустоты, ударившей в уши, когда Кэп пропал со связи.  
\- Старк, он сейчас бросится, - предупредил Клинт. - Я бы на твоём месте...  
Плевать Тони хотел, что бы там Клинт на его месте. Ну да, тот разбирался в цирковых зверях, но это же был Стив. Не собачка, приученная служить на задних лапах, не озлобленный неволей и дрессурой волк. Стив. Стив. Стив!  
Он понял, что зовёт вслух, что живая тяжесть на ладонях шевелится, мощные лапы скребут по земле, силясь поднять тело. Что это самое тело гораздо мощнее и больше любого волка, какого он в жизни своей видал или хоть мог себе представить.  
\- Стив, - повторил он. Путаница меха, ремней, быстро вздымающегося бока и удивительно крепких, судя по быстрому отчёту Джарвиса, конечностей развернулась, наконец, и волк, шатаясь, встал и уставился на него.  
Глаза у него были невозможно голубые, ясные. И смотрели прямо Тони в душу.  
Почему-то именно это Тони добило. То, какой Стив по-прежнему высокий. Вровень с ним, если стоять на коленях.  
\- Вррррррр, - сказал волк. Рычание шло откуда-то снизу, из глубины, и не казалось угрожающим. Только очень, очень удивлённым. - У-у-уоорррр!  
\- Ага, - сказал Тони, вглядываясь в голубые глаза. Сводившие его с ума золотистые искорки в глазах Стива-человека словно бы окрепли и слились в пару ярких колец, опоясавших радужку. И они были полны до краёв, эти глаза. Словно кто-то взял и налил чистейшее удивление в пару блюдец с золотыми каёмками. - Ага. Мы тут тоже в шоке.

\- Что значит - он не может переброситься обратно?  
Фил Коулсон развёл руками и кивком головы указал на центр зала. Там неустанно кружил гигантский белый волк. Время от времени он принимался кувыркаться по расстеленным матам, потом останавливался, смотрел себе под брюхо и выл.  
\- Вот, - сказал Фил, - вот что это значит. Мы перепробовали всё. Связь с фазами луны, возможные примеси в пище, все травмы за последние полгода, даже цыган.  
\- Цыган, - повторил Фьюри так, словно не верил собственным ушам. - Это очень расистски звучит, не находишь?  
\- В нескольких источниках говорится, что вервольфом можно стать, выпив воды из следа оборотня или став жертвой цыганского проклятия, - объяснил Фил. - Или сшив ремень из волчьей кожи. Ремня Капитан не носил. Воды, если верить его собственным словам, не пил.  
Несколько минут Фьюри следил за тем, как белая фигура носится по залу. Волк трусцой пробегал от стены до стены, разворачивался и продолжал свой неустанный бег.  
\- Как вы с ним общаетесь? Рычанием?  
Коулсон посмотрел на него с укоризной.  
\- Капитан разговаривает. Неохотно, не со всеми и довольно странно звучит, но понять его можно. Старк написал программу-переводчик. Многовато ругательств, как по мне, но общий смысл она передаёт.  
\- Хорошо, и что же он, в таком случае, говорит? - Фьюри уставился на волка. Тот, почуяв взгляд, остановился и посмотрел прямо на него. Видеть Фьюри он не мог, закалённое стекло просматривалось только в одном направлении, но Фьюри некстати подумал о том, каким Стив видит своё отражение.  
Его передёрнуло.  
\- В основном злится, - ответил Коулсон. - Иногда просит поесть. Сырое мясо, если вам интересно. Попросил вернуть ему щит. Кажется, всех вокруг считает врагами. Особенно людей в белых халатах.  
\- Кроме Мстителей, - хмуро сказал Фьюри.  
\- Кроме Мстителей, - подтвердил Коулсон. - Полагаю, это что-то вроде импринтинга. Унюхал тех, кто был рядом с ним в момент, м-м-м... метаморфозы. И принял их как своих.  
\- Одного принял, - кисло сказал Фьюри. - Одного.  
\- Да, с Клинтом не задалось, но я уверен, что это была досадная случайность, - Коулсон тоже повернулся к волку. Тот, сидя, задрал морду кверху и коротко провыл что-то. От звука по спине шёл мороз, словно память и страх всех поколений слабых и суеверных людей, твёрдо веривших в существование вервольфов, оживали в теле. - Агенту Бартону не следовало пытаться обучить его командам, тем более таким спорным способом. Наташу он терпит. Тора мы к нему пока не подпускали.  
\- Не везёт нам, - проговорил Фьюри. - Хоть бы ещё не на Старке заклинило, может, был бы шанс. Готовь документы на списание в отставку.  
Коулсон промолчал так многозначительно, что Фьюри оторвал, наконец, взгляд от волка.  
\- Ну?  
\- Это будет означать конец команды, - просто сказал Коулсон. - Никакого другого лидера, кроме Капитана, они не примут.  
\- Он едва не отгрыз голову Хоукаю.  
\- Тот сам её сунул в пасть. Перепутал вервольфа с волком-циркачом. И Капитан не покалечил его всерьёз, только поучил, - возразил Коулсон. - Он разумен, когда не зол. Рвётся в бой. С ним можно договориться. Даже если мы не найдём способа вернуть всё на место...  
\- А если завтра он перекинется ещё в кого-нибудь? Или нападёт на другого агента? - парировал Фьюри. - В документах Эрскина нет ни слова о волках. Ни единого грёбаного упоминания. Он опасен. Я не могу себе позволить потерять остальных Мстителей.  
\- Ну, может быть, нам стоит спросить самих Мстителей, - заметил Коулсон. - В качестве необязательной процедуры.  
Волк снова закружил на месте, несколько раз перекувырнулся через голову. Это выглядело странно. Пугающе, ненормально - и обнадёживающе.  
\- Он ведь пытается вернуться, - сказал Коулсон. - Отчаянно пытается. Ты слышал, как он воет по ночам?  
\- Проклятье, да весь штат слышал! - рявкнул Фьюри, не сдержавшись. Заставил себя замолчать и прибавил, уже более спокойно, - хорошо. Дадим ему шанс. Помимо всего прочего - а что нам ещё остаётся?  
\- Мстители никому его не отдадут, - подтвердил Коулсон. - Агент Бартон и все прочие были крайне убедительны.  
\- Полгода, - сказал Фьюри. - Если что-то можно сделать - времени хватит. Если нет...  
Коулсон с надеждой посмотрел сквозь стекло.  
Волк лёг. Вскочил. Принялся чесаться. Снова затрусил вдоль бесконечной стены, ища выход.  
\- Я очень надеюсь, что хватит, - пробормотал Коулсон.

\- Настоящий Гарм, - восхитился Тор. - Только у нашего четыре глаза, и он, ну... чудовище.  
\- Хоть не Фенрир, - отозвался Брюс Беннер безо всякого восторга. - Можно не прятать Солнце. Нет, ничего не получается.  
Тор ободряюще хлопнул его по спине, да так, что с Брюса слетели очки и закачались на цепочке.  
\- Друг Брюс, - громыхнул Тор, - брось ты эти пробирки. Пойдём и сразимся, как подобает мужам. Я выбью книжную пыль из твоей головы, и это непременно поможет.  
Брюс поймал очки и снова водрузил их на нос.  
\- Не токсин, - сказал он, глядя на батарею пробирок. - Не отсроченный побочный эффект эксперимента. Не...  
Тор довольно бесцеремонно взял Брюса за плечи и вытащил из-за заваленного бумагами стола.  
\- Гери и Фреки, - сказал он, - сидят по обе стороны от Всеотца и едят то, что он бросает им со стола. Они вечно голодные. Хорошие охотники.  
\- Не понимаю, что...  
\- ...но говорить не могут, как и перекидываться в людей, - закончил Тор. - Не думаю, что и хотели бы, если б могли. Друг Стив не такой.  
Как раз в этот момент волку надоело ждать. Он спрыгнул с подмостков, наспех поставленных для него в углу лаборатории, с привизгом зевнул, показав чудовищную пасть, коротко встряхнулся и с надеждой посмотрел на Брюса. Тот печально покачал головой.  
\- Прости, Стив, я попробовал всё, что мог. У нас нет способа...  
Глухо рыча, волк стал подниматься на ноги. Шерсть на его спине встала дыбом, как щётка, в глазах полыхнуло жёлтое пламя.  
\- ...обернуть всё назад, - упавшим голосом закончил Брюс.  
Зрелище было ужасное. Гигантские плечи развернулись во всю ширь, остроухую голову вынесло под самый потолок, мохнатая палка хвоста, метнувшись, сбила стоявший неподалёку стул. Нижние лапы задрожали, силясь удержать вес, и Брюсу показалось, что Стив сейчас рухнет - но тот устоял. Сделал пару неуверенных шагов, коротко завыл – и шумно опустился на четыре лапы.  
Судя по вздёрнувшейся верхней губе и просверкнувшему белому оскалу, его настроения это вовсе не улучшило.  
\- Тяжело, я понимаю, - сочувственно сказал Брюс, едва переводя дух. Другой Парень с трудом переносил такую близкую угрозу, так и рвался к волку - проверить, кто сильней. Разобраться по-свойски. - Пожалуйста, постарайся успокоиться - и, может, лучше тебе побыть не здесь?  
\- Точно, - прогремел Тор. - Сколько можно сидеть в этих пещерах. Могучему зверю нужен простор.  
Стив зарычал, припадая к полу, и Брюс подхватился на ноги. Путём несложных и довольно разрушительных экспериментов они уже выяснили, что единственным надёжным способом успокоить Стива является...  
\- Тони, - быстро сказал Брюс. - Джарвис, нам срочно нужен Тони.  
\- Мистер Старк прибудет через тридцать секунд, - обнадёжил Джарвис. - Запустить аварийный протокол?  
\- Да, для меня, - пробормотал Брюс. - Я вряд ли продержусь дольше.  
Почти сразу же из стены выдвинулась стеклянная клетка, распахнула дверцы. Брюс чтил её за полезность и ненавидел от всей души. Он шагнул внутрь, оглянулся на Тора. Тот стоял, упёршись ногами в пол, и выглядел собой. Могучим богом Асгарда, понятия не имеющим, на что способен этот зверь, но собирающийся выяснить это как можно скорее.  
\- Тор! - резко сказал Брюс, едва сдерживая Другого. - Нет. У нас больше нет запасных лабораторий.  
\- Но я... - начал Тор, покрепче сжимая Молот. Волк быстро глянул на оружие остановившимися злобными глазами, вздыбил шерсть на загривке и зарычал. Это звучало как гром.  
\- Быстро за мной! - рявкнул Брюс. Он уже зеленел, раздувался, в клетке-камере делалось мало места, и Тора в любом случае ждала хорошая драка. Но с Халком он уже бился и остался жив, а насчёт исхода стычки со Стивом Брюс уверен не был. - Тор!  
В следующую секунду в помещение рухнул поток света. И Тони Старк. Он был в мыльной пене, часть костюма - три репульсора из четырёх, спинная панель и нагрудник, - без сомнений, были натянуты наспех. Из-под брони торчал край банного халата и голые мокрые ноги, что придавало сюрреалистической картине оттенок нездорового юмора.  
Едва учуяв Тони, волк развернулся к нему. Заворчал, по-прежнему громоподобно, метнулся навстречу, стуча когтями по полу. Гримаса злобы - сморщенный нос, вздёрнутые клыки, слюна, капающая на пол, - исчезла как по волшебству, чёрный блестящий нос ткнулся Тони под колено и едва не сбил Старка с ног. Тот охнул, но устоял.  
\- Ну-ну, большой парень, - сказал Тони. - Что это вы тут устроили, а? Вытащили меня из ванной, а я там, между прочим, тестировал новый тип джакузи.  
Брюс наконец-то обрёл над собой контроль. Какой бы странной ни была связь Старка и волка, она работала, и можно было перевести дух, хотя бы на время.  
\- Но славная битва?.. - разочарованно спросил Тор, опуская Молот. Волк покосился на него и утробно зарычал, многообещающе блестя сведёнными к носу глазами. Потом шумно зевнул и клацнул зубами, ловя невидимую муху.  
\- Обязательно подерётесь, - перевёл Тони, с обеих рук гладя стремительно добреющего Стива за ушами. - Только не здесь. Я только-только отстроил научный корпус. Чёрт, добриться не успел. Не получилось, да?  
Брюс тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Ясно, - с притворной лёгкостью ответил Тони, - ничего. Придумаем другой способ, я всё-таки материалист и в необратимые чудеса не верю, - он снова потрепал дёрнувшегося было волка за ушами. - Кто угодно бы разозлился, Стив, могу понять.  
\- Прр-р-ррррр!  
\- Да я и не сердился, - Тони быстро погладил его по опустившейся к самому полу голове. Зверь понял это по-своему, прижал уши и ткнулся мордой ему под мышку, замер так.  
Брюс почувствовал себя неловко. Вышел из непригодившейся камеры и потянул Тора за локоть.  
\- Идём отсюда, - прошептал он.  
За их спинами слышалось несмолкающее счастливое рычание и скрежет. От избытка чувств волк то грыз на Тони броню, то пытался опрокинуться на спину и подставить под почёсывания брюхо, но неизменно совал голову ему под локоть.  
Брюсу подумалось, что это всё-таки обнадёживающий знак.

\- Попробуй ещё раз.  
Волк недовольно тявкнул, но Тони был неумолим. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось уступить непрерывным попыткам Стива оттолкать его носом, а то и унести в зубах в комнату-логово, по самый локоть запустить руки в тёплый, совершенно не пахнущий псиной мех, закрыть глаза и проспать маленькую вечность, а лучше две, но сейчас будущее Стива зависело от его мозгов и упорства. Это обязывало.  
\- Давай постараемся, а? - попросил он, гладя Стива по широкой груди. Красно-сине-белый платок, который Стив обожал, быстро вздымался и опадал на могучей шее. Тони запустил ладонь поглубже в мех, и огромное сердце стало толкаться ему в руку. Стив устал, это чувствовалось, но Тони уже выяснил: если хочешь, чтобы волк по-настоящему запомнил что-нибудь - доведи дело до конца. И повтори пару раз для верности.  
Стив был разумен. Тони в это верил истово, всей душой. Просто знал; любой не страдающий врождённым идиотизмом человек знал бы, едва взглянув на то, как Капитан Волк проходит полосу препятствий. Рассчитывает каждое движение. Может предсказать колебания подвешенного маятника и проскользнуть под ним. Трезво оценивает собственный вес и прочность опоры, белым вихрем проносится над колючей проволокой, распластавшись в невозможном даже теоретически прыжке. Хватает подвешенное чучело, которого язва Бартон окрестил Гитлером и принимается трепать его, рыча и лязгая жуткими зубами.  
Вот на разодранном Гитлере всё хорошее и заканчивалось.  
Стив был разумен, но ограниченно разумен. Иногда он вёл себя почти как человек, иногда - как самое злобное и кровожадное чудовище в мире, чаще всего - как очень умный, очень талантливый волк. Хуже всего было то, что предсказать ход и направление этих перемен не удавалось, закономерности не вырисовывались, как Тони ни пытался их нащупать и научиться управлять. Научить Стива контролировать себя - вот уж была задача из задач, и пока что ни одно из решений не подходило.  
Словно понимая, о чём Тони думает, Стив ткнул его носом, походя приласкал хвостом по спине. Тони через силу улыбнулся и встал. На мгновение мир вокруг превратился в слишком яркий круговорот, голова вспыхнула болью напряжения, а перед глазами потемнело. Потом всё вернулось на свои места.  
Если бы всё так легко возвращалось.  
\- Ещё раз, - упрямо сказал Тони, ненавидя себя за слабость. То, что Стив вот так внезапно обернулся, было его стопроцентной и несомненной виной. Последней каплей, соломинкой, сломавшей прежний мир. Если бы он успел. Если бы был чуть быстрее. Если бы не дал Стиву свалиться с высоты и прямо в волка...  
Волк поднялся на задние лапы, сделал несколько быстрых шагов. Времена, когда просто принять вертикальное положение было для Стива серьёзной проблемой, а для всего, что его окружало - прямой угрозой, миновали, и он научился выхватывать щит из креплений, но вот с точностью движений дело по-прежнему было плохо.  
Блестящий диск мелькнул в когтистой лапе, сорвался с неё, снёс подряд три из десяти мишеней, задел четвёртую, опрокинув полосатый конус. Пятую он достал уже на излёте, и та, покачавшись, осталась стоять.  
Стив зарычал. Зло, отчаянно. Беспомощно. Тони вырвал бы из себя сердце, если бы только это могло помочь.  
\- Пять из десяти, - сказал он. - Совсем неплохо, Кэп, правда.  
Волк грохнулся на четвереньки. Удивительно было, как он ухитряется проделывать это так бесшумно. Когда Брюс и прочая учёная братия снимала с него мерки, весы заклинило на двухстах пятидесяти килограммах, и с тех пор Стив ещё вырос.  
\- Хррррр, - сказал он, подойдя к Тони и ткнув его носом под колено. Фирменный трюк, специально предназначенный для того, чтобы Тони шлёпнулся на задницу. Против этого у Тони была парочка своих приёмов, но сейчас он позволил Стиву себя уронить, точно зная, что не коснётся пола.  
Так и вышло. Короткое падение сменилось рывком, угрожающе затрещала усиленная ткань воротника, над самой шеей сомкнулись острейшие клыки, и Стив безо всякого усилия вздёрнул Тони наверх, единым слитным движением подбил плечом, гибко извернулся - и Тони обнаружил, что уже сидит на волчьей спине.  
Сколько бы раз Стив это ни проделывал, а Тони всё не мог перестать изумляться.  
Особенно тому, как нежно, оказывается, можно держать клычищами длиной в пол-ладони.  
\- Ладно, ладно, - он запустил пальцы в густой мех на шее. - Я понял. Идём отдыхать.  
Волк одобрительно рявкнул - очень странный звук, состоявший из лая, воя и небольшой порции подвизгивания, - и понёс его в логово. Остановился на полушаге, обернулся, вспомнив о щите...  
\- Я его возьму, - быстро сказал Тони, свесился с высоты и подхватил щит.  
Ужасно хотелось завыть самому. Они со Стивом составили бы неплохой дуэт. То, как Стив помнил себя всё меньше, то, как пытался вспомнить, каждый день, каждый час - и не мог, всё никак не мог справиться с набиравшим силу зверем, а он, чёртов гений, ничем не мог ему помочь, заслуживало особенно длинного вытья. Стив по-прежнему признавал его, Брюса, Наташу и, с некоторым подозрением, Клинта и Тора. По-прежнему ненавидел тесные помещения и медицинский запах. Обожал мясо, бегать по лесу и, бог знает почему, слушать фокстрот. Каждый раз, слыша короткие хриплые повизгивания и вой, иногда попадавший в мелодию, Тони давил в себе отчаяние и говорил себе, что справится. Они справятся, он и Стив. Просто не может быть иначе. Получилось же научить его стоять и швыряться щитом? Вот и это получится.  
В логове было тихо и темно, мягкая подстилка казалась лучшей в мире постелью. Стив протрусил к ней, покружился, отыскивая самое лучшее место, лёг на брюхо, давая Тони сойти, и поймал его за брюки.  
\- Эй, это от Карден, - запротестовал Тони, но плевать он хотел на одежду. Господи, да он скормил бы Стиву весь свой гардероб, а несожранное позволил бы зарыть, лишь бы тот снова посмотрел на него, как в день метаморфозы. Взглядом человека, загнанного в ловушку чужого тела - но человека, а не зверя. - А, да к чёрту Карден, жуй, если нравится.  
Стив действительно дёрнул его за штанину, оборвал край, впился зубами в ремень и подтянул Тони к себе.  
\- Не самый плохой способ раздеваться на ночь, тут ты прав, - Тони стянул с себя пострадавшую одежду, разулся и лёг, ёжась и подбирая пальцы в носках. Тут же тёплый бок оказался рядом, намекающе толкнулся навстречу. - Да? Ты в настроении?  
Стив определённо был. Как он ни устал, а на это у него всегда находились силы. На их игру, со стороны, возможно, выглядевшую более чем странно - но, к счастью, некому было рассматривать их со стороны. Любого, кроме Тони, ещё на пороге логова останавливало недвусмысленное угрожающее рычание, а Тор, однажды всё-таки рискнувший войти, был оттаскан за шиворот и выброшен наружу.  
\- Уаа-а-аррру-орррр!  
Это был звук полного счастья. Тони хотелось плакать каждый раз, как он его слышал. Заброшенный на широкую грудь Стива, он едва доставал ступнями до его паха. Над затылком клацали зубы Стива, от избытка чувств ловившего невидимых мух, а Тони чесал его, пробираясь пальцами сквозь густой подшёрсток, слушал шумное дыхание, стук сердца и то смешное повизгивание, которое Стив издавал, когда его удавалось пощекотать особенно удачно - и думал, думал изо всех сил.  
Ничего он не мог поделать. Ничего. Даже собрать для этого нового Стива костюм. Он пытался, но Стив категорически воспротивился и даже цапнул его за руку - едва обозначив следы и тут же зализав, но всё же. Он перерыл все базы данных мира, узнал всё о волкодлаках, оборотнях и вервольфах, о простых волках, о том, как опасен бывает свет полной луны, падающий через перекрестье окна на лицо спящего*, - одна беда с этими суевериями, - он даже отправил Тора в Асгард за помощью и наорал на Фьюри, в недобрый час зашедшего спросить, как дела. Он убивался над тем, чтобы социализировать Стива, изобретал всё новые и новые способы говорить с ним, понимать его, чтобы помочь ему вспомнить других людей, не только себя и Мстителей - и везде терпел неудачу.  
Казалось, Стив Роджерс канул бесследно. Пропал где-то между белоснежным мехом и стотысячной попыткой затеять разговор. Может быть, врачи ЩИТа были правы, и то, что Тони считал сохранностью интеллекта, было только гаснущим следом, как от пучка электронов на экране осциллографа. Может быть, Фьюри был прав, когда настаивал на официальной отставке. Прессу пока удавалось держать на расстоянии, но не нужно быть гением, чтобы сообразить: рано или поздно ушлый пройдоха-щелкопёр докопается до правды.  
Стив, словно почувствовав всю тяжесть его мыслей, перевернулся на живот, подмяв Тони под себя и опираясь на лапы, навис огромным меховым облаком, вопросительно тявкнул и лизнул Тони в щёку.  
\- Ничего, Кэп, - пробормотал Тони. - Ничего. Ты у нас крепкий парень, и знаешь что? Когда-то ты поверил в меня. Теперь моя очередь, вот и всё.  
Волк завозился над ним, переступая лапами, замер, уставился Тони в лицо и почти по-человечески вздохнул. Потом устроился рядом, обдавая теплом и мощью, громко зевнул и закрыл глаза.  
Тони был уверен, что не уснёт, но провалился в сон, как по волшебству.  
Наверное, всё дело было в ровном дыхании рядом.

\- Вот так. Узнаёшь кого-нибудь?  
Волк подтолкнул носом цветное фото парня в ярком костюме. Сел, пропустив между лапами хвост, уставился на Старка. Белейший подвес под челюстью подрагивал, натужно шевелился. Тони ждал, замирая сердцем.  
\- Йаааааарррр...  
\- Ты, да, - согласился Тони и чуть не расцеловал его в нос. От счастья. Таких вольностей Стив даже от него не терпел, удивлённо скашивал глаза и пятился, пряча морду, словно смущался. - Стив Роджерс, капитан. Помнишь?  
Волк задрал морду и горестно завыл. Тяжёлая лапа легла на фотографию, придавив и смяв бумагу.  
\- Обязательно снова станешь таким, - пообещал Тони. - Веришь?  
\- У-у-уоооо-рррр!  
Тони не знал, что это - да или нет. Стив развеял его сомнения, ткнув под локоть и сунув голову под мышку. В одной из бесчисленных книг, которые Тони перечитал, такой жест объяснялся верхом доверия. Доверить кому-то самое уязвимое, остаться беспомощным в чужом полуобъятии - для зверя, превыше всего ценящего свободу, значило очень много.  
\- Займёмся математикой? - предложил Тони. Все неврологи, педагоги и специалисты по работе мозга, с которыми он анонимно консультировался, в один голос утверждали, что нет ничего лучше старого доброго мысленного усилия. Чем больше усилий и тренировки интеллекта, тем ближе к человеку, и всё-таки Тони чувствовал себя препогано. Словно он дрессировал цирковую собаку, а не пытался вернуть Стиву человеческий рассудок.  
Может быть, это была не самая хорошая из идей, по крайней мере пока они не знали, как вернуть Стиву ещё и человеческое тело. Но об этом Тони старался не думать, понимая, что свихнётся, если в деталях представит себе человеческий разум, запертый в зверином теле. Сложную уязвимую систему человеческой психики, пытающуюся прижиться на совершенно инородном субстрате и от невозможности этого слетающую с катушек, сыворотка там или не сыворотка.  
Большая голографическая проекция вспыхнула посередине комнаты, и Стив, как всегда, подошёл её понюхать. Голограммы его раздражали тем, что не давались в зубы, но заниматься он любил.  
\- Джарвис, давай случайным порядком, - Тони сгрёб себе чашку кофе, отпил, поглядел на Стива. Тот, получив в своё распоряжение простую игру "продолжи последовательность", ловко расставлял нужные фигуры в пустые ячейки. На Тони он поглядывал, казалось, иронически.  
\- Ну-ну, - прокомментировал Тони, садясь рядом с ним на пол. - Как-то ты запляшешь, когда начнётся литература.  
Стив недовольно щёлкнул зубами. Он знал алфавит - всё ещё знал, - и мог собрать из разрозненных букв простейшие слова вроде "еда", "дом" и "Тони", но на этом всё заканчивалось. Каждое новое слово, которое Джарвис выводил на экран, сопровождая коротким объяснением и красочной картинкой, было для Стива новым испытанием. Он подвывал, морщил нос, горбил плечи - словом, всячески выражал недовольство.  
Единственное, чем Тони мог ему помочь - запахами. Джарвис, не жалея сил, синтезировал ароматические смеси, составлял паттерны, и с простыми понятиями это работало. Но вот со сложными...  
"Свобода", - засветилось перед самым носом Стива. Он всмотрелся в буквы, коротко фыркнул, попытался поймать одну из них зубами.  
\- Вот это очень вряд ли, - сказал Тони. - Свобода - она, ну...  
Стив выжидающе смотрел на него.  
\- Гаси это, Джарвис, - сказал Тони и встал. – Идём-ка.  
Снаружи шумел лес. Тони переехал, как только сделалось окончательно ясно, что со Стивом это надолго, если не навсегда, и спонтанного излечения не будет. Без Башни и огней большого города было странно и пустовато, но он заставил себя привыкнуть. Стиву уж точно было гораздо труднее, так что нечего жаловаться, даже если не можешь уснуть, потому что вокруг слишком темно и тихо, и подпрыгиваешь каждый раз, заслышав уханье совы.  
Предчувствуя прогулку, Стив забегал вперёд, кружился, нюхал землю, возвращался за Тони, подталкивал его вперёд, мотал палкой хвоста, держа его на отлёте. Тони шёл вперёд, чувствуя себя стариком, беспомощным и бессильным, и улыбался только потому, что Стив умел понимать выражение его лица.  
В полумиле от дома, над самой рекой, было их со Стивом любимое место. Высокий откос и круча, поросшая травой, с тенью и прохладой близкого леса и шумом воды, в которую Стив обожал прыгать с трёхметровой высоты. Тони подошёл к краю обрыва, остановился, взял Стива за шейный платок.  
\- Вот это, - сказал он, - называется свобода. Посмотри.  
Волк нетерпеливо заскулил. Он хотел купаться и бегать. Может быть, притащить Тони зайца. Прецеденты были.  
\- Посмотри, - упрямо повторил Тони, указывая на синеющий на противоположном берегу лес. - Там огромная страна. Твоя страна, в любую из сторон. Там люди, которые... - он замолчал. - Которым ты нужен.  
\- Яурррр? - скептически поинтересовался волк. Тони мог поклясться, что это именно скепсис.  
\- Ты, - кивнул он. - Ты нужен им. А они - тебе. Твоя стая, твои... твоя нора. Дом. Родина. Чёрт, тоже ведь не пахнет, не знаю, как бы это в запахе...  
Стив снова издал задумчиво-недоверчивое рычание. Отошёл, покружил по вытоптанному пятачку на солнцепёке, вернулся и ткнул Тони носом в запястье, активируя переговорный браслет. Светящиеся буквы вспыхнули в воздухе, и Стив быстро выбрал носом три из них.  
"Н Е Я".  
\- Именно ты, - возразил Тони. - Стив Роджерс, Капитан Америка. Лидер Мстителей, помнишь?  
"Н Е Т ТЫ".  
\- Да никогда я лидером не был, - в сердцах сказал Тони. - Пыжился, но куда мне. Пожалуйста, Кэп, постарайся. У Фьюри кончается терпение, и я бы на это с чистым сердцем наплевал, но ведь он того гляди прикроет всю программу Мстителей, а мы нужны людям. Ты нужен.  
Стив клацнул зубами и выбрал снова.  
"ТЫ".  
\- Пусть Романова руководит, - кисло сказал Тони. - Феминизм в массы и всё такое. Главный в отряде Мстителей - это постоянно быть где угодно, только не дома, а как я тебя брошу?  
Волк, казалось, обдумывал эту перспективу. Потом ткнул носом в готовую словоформу, висевшую под алфавитом. Тони надеялся когда-нибудь дойти до целых фраз, но пока что – пока ещё! - Стив узнавал только короткие простые сочетания.  
"МОЯ СТАЯ", - выбрал Стив. - "ДОМ. ЗАЩИТА."  
\- Именно так, да, - Тони попытался погладить его по шерсти, но Стив вывернулся и снова выбрал:  
"ТЫ".  
\- Да даже не сомневайся, я буду делать что могу... - начал Тони, всё ещё не понимая, и тут Стив сшиб его с ног, как сшиб бы глупого щенка, навис сверху, широко и мокро облизал по лицу.  
\- Та-а-а-ау-у-у-у-р-р-р-р, - сказал он, явно мучительно пытаясь говорить ясно. - Ссстауууурррр...  
\- Не понимаю, что... Старк? - предположил Тони. Волк кивнул, снова лизнул его, на этот раз в шею. Отпустил, снова ткнул в буквы.  
"Т Ы Д О М Т О Н И М О Й Т Ы"  
Солнце плыло над ними, обжигало кожу - днём Стив обычно спал, приходя в полную силу к сумеркам, - и это солнце было виновато. И то, что Тони забыл очки. И Джарвис, неправильно рассчитавший яркость букв.  
Стив слизал с его лица соль, подтолкнул носом, жарко дохнул над ухом и вывалил язык.  
Плевать Тони хотел на Капитана Америку. На интересы ЩИТа. Даже, с некоторыми оговорками, на интересы гражданского населения. Жили они семьдесят лет без Капитана и ещё столько же проживут, а он, Тони, постарается обеспечить их безопасность, да и остальные Мстители в стороне не останутся. Стив Роджерс - вот его приоритет.  
\- Купаться, - хрипло сказал он, сглотнул застрявший в горле ком. - Идём купаться.  
Стив радостно поддал его лобастой башкой под колени и едва не сшиб в воду.

\- Старк. Я давал тебе полгода.  
Наверное, он сам тоже оволчился. В той же, если не в большей степени, в какой Стив очеловечился. По крайней мере, рычать и скалиться хотелось нестерпимо.  
\- Этого мало, - сказал он. - Не все проблемы имеют чёткий срок решения. А тем более настолько нестандартные. Если бы кое-кто хоть раз в жизни попробовал что-нибудь придумать, кроме как хмурить брови и командовать направо и налево...  
\- Старк, - резко одёрнул его Фьюри. – Если бы кое-кто не пытался повесить мне порцию лапши на уши...  
Тони тихо, но отчётливо зарычал.  
\- Ну и кем вы, хотел бы я знать, собрались заменить Стива? – осведомился он таким паршивым голосом, что самому сделалось тошно. – Хилл? Коулсоном? Самим собой? Молчите, я и так знаю. Второго такого, как Стив, нет и быть не может.  
\- Незаменимых у нас нет, - сухо сказал Фьюри. – Так, кажется, говорит агент Романова. Она взяла отпуск на пару недель и вернулась в Россию. Уверен, это как-то связано с нашей общей проблемой.  
\- Не заговаривайте мне зубы, Ник, - буркнул Тони. – Кто будет орать в эфир "Мстители, общий сбор"?  
\- А ты подумай, - резко сказал Фьюри.  
Тони хватило пары секунд. Он замотал головой и поднялся.  
\- Нет, нет-нет-нет, так мы не договаривались, - заявил он. – Ну какой из меня Капитан? Смешно. Давайте я соберу вам киборга, с портретным сходством и сплошь в звёздах и по...  
\- Старк.  
\- ...будет появляться время от времени, чтобы общественность спала спокойно, - продолжал Тони, не слушая, - побойтесь бога, Ник, хоть я в него и не верю! Я-то не моральный ориентир, не солдат, из патриотических речей у меня разве что искреннее "прости, Америка, я снова облажался".  
\- Лучше, чем вытьё, прости за прямоту, - Фьюри посмотрел на него одним глазом. – Заодно тебе дополнительная мотивация всё-таки справиться с этой проблемой, раз уж до сих пор не получалось.  
Тони молча встал. Нарастил на руке броневую перчатку. Стиснул кулак и размахнулся. Фьюри сидел совершенно неподвижно, даже, кажется, не моргал.  
\- Если кто-то, - сиплым от ярости голосом сказал Тони, - думает, что мне нужны ещё дополнительные мотивации, чтобы... вашу мать, Фьюри. Вашу грёбаную мать.  
\- Я тоже хочу увидеть Роджерса прежним, - не опуская взгляда, сказал Фьюри. – Пока этого нет, ты его замещаешь. С прессой я разберусь, у нас найдётся достаточно записей Стива, чтобы обеспечить информационную поддержку.  
Тони сел на место и убрал броню. Попытался ухмыльнуться. Лицо словно закоченело, ярость билась в ушах.  
\- Это были ваши условия, - сказал он. – Теперь вы послушаете мои. Я не брошу Стива. Не отдам его ни в какой из ваших исследовательских центров. И не ждите, что я буду появляться дома раз в полгода. У меня есть о ком заботиться, и я...  
\- Принято, - быстро сказал Фьюри. Тони, не ждавший такого быстрого согласия, уставился на него, но тот только повторил, - принято. Если сможешь командовать дистанционно – хоть и вовсе из логова не вылезай.  
Тони так грохнул за собой дверью, что побелка посыпалась с потолка. Вжался спиной в металлическую плоскость лифта, закрыл глаза.  
"Логово", - думал он. - "Логово. Даже у Стива хватает ума называть его домом. Чтоб вас всех черти взяли, начиная с меня самого, да он больше человек, чем все мы, вместе взятые."

Наташа вернулась ночью. Её бы не заметили, если бы не полнолуние. Яблочно-жёлтая луна висела над краем леса, дробилась в реке. Старк не был поклонником пасторали, но Кэп плохо переносил городскую жизнь и особенно - жизнь взаперти, и потому Башня теперь по большей части пустовала.  
Гигантская белая тень вынырнула из тёмной путаницы зарослей, задрала морду к луне и завыла. Густой и низкий, этот вой тёк и разливался, басовито дрожал, переливался от одного тягучего звука к другому, ещё более долгому, и заканчивался победным и грозным аккордом, словно бы говорившим - моё. Всё здесь моё, земля и река, и эта луна, и дом на краю леса, и всё, что в доме.  
\- И тебе привет, Стив, - отозвалась Наташа. Белая тень прыгнула к ней, замерла на мгновение, снова завыла, на этот раз коротко и совсем иначе, вопросительно и с высоким подвыванием в конце. - Ага. Кое-что нашлось.  
Стив затрусил рядом, время от времени встряхиваясь. Он недавно купался, капли воды ещё поблёскивали в густой шубе. Наташа невольно подумала о том, что к лету Старку придётся строить для Стива нору или хотя бы смириться с тем, что он сам выроет себе нору, и тут же - о том, что это вряд ли понадобится. Хотелось бы надеяться.  
Бессонное окно горело одинокой лампой; и не заглядывая, Наташа знала, что Старк сидит сейчас по уши в микросхемах и проводах. Потеря Стива дорого стоила их маленькой команде, и каждый пытался по-своему компенсировать ущерб. Она взяла на себя разведку и, иногда, общение с верхушкой ЩИТа; Клинт - оперативное реагирование. Тор, вернувшись из Асгарда ни с чем, если не считать нескольких древних легенд, от которых не было никакого проку, стал их основной боевой единицей. Брюса они берегли на крайний случай, и он - это Наташа знала наверняка, - продолжал работу. Не мог смириться с тем, что наука, в которую он так верил, оказалась бессильна.  
Тони собирал всё воедино, следил за постоянно меняющейся обстановкой, вылавливая кризисные ситуации в зародыше – и делал костюмы. Это начинало походить на манию, на попытки уйти в привычное занятие, где он был компетентен и точно знал, что получится, но результаты приносило полезные. Бывали дни, когда только Железный Легион спасал ситуацию, оказываясь одновременно в трёх местах разом и развязывая оскудевшим Мстителям руки. Паллиатив, но полезный. Кроме того, для самого Старка очередной костюм становился чем-то вроде паззла, медитации и психотерапии разом. Не самое вредное занятие и куда лучше выпивки, которую Тони бросил, стоило Стиву один-единственный раз фыркнуть и отвернуться, унюхав в его дыхании алкогольные пары.  
Она постучала в стекло, и Старк вздёрнул голову, мгновенно подхватился на ноги из-за верстака, на котором паял нечто, похожее на парный шлем. Стив радостно и нетерпеливо подвыл, затанцевал на месте, припадая к земле и поднимаясь снова - ждал, что Старк выйдет гулять. Тони и вправду вышел, обнял разошедшегося волка за шею; тот привычным движением сунул морду ему под мышку.  
\- Боюсь спрашивать, - признался Старк. Глаза на осунувшемся лице горели отчаянием и надеждой. - Но спрошу, конечно, всё равно.  
\- Кое-что есть, - Наташа не стала его томить и выудила из кармана свёрток. - Прежде чем примешься разоряться на тему бабушкиных сказок, учти: я чуть не убила троих за эту штуку.  
\- Надеюсь, всё-таки обошлось без таких... Стив, стой, полегче!  
Белая острая морда ткнулась в свёрток, втянула миллион запахов разом. Дорога, пыль, старая кожа и резкий запах пластикового пакета, пот, кровь, бензин, снова дорога, запахи чужих рук, когда-либо державших содержимое, острая вонь пороха - Наташе, чтобы уйти, пришлось отстреливаться, - жирный, густой запах пожара, стёршего все следы, свежий асфальт, ароматизатор в самолёте, паршивый кофе, который Наташа пила, чтобы не уснуть и не пропустить возможного хвоста, и самый главный запах - запах содержимого, ради которого Наташа готова была убивать и которое стоило гораздо больше трёх смертей.  
Наверное, было что-то ещё. Отчаяние, сочувствие и желание помочь не пахнут для человека, но для волка? Она не знала. Никто не знал, кроме Стива, а тот совсем перестал говорить. Его и так, без слов, прекрасно понимали. Старк, по крайней мере, понимал.  
Обнюхав свёрток по третьему разу, Стив тихо зарычал и сел, прижавшись боком к ногам Старка.  
\- Он, кажется, не в восторге, - пробормотал Тони, гладя Стива по голове. - Я тоже. Спасибо, Нат.  
\- Благодарить будешь, если сработает, - Наташа отчаянно зевнула. - Мне можно остаться?  
Тони поглядел на волка, сидевшего у его ног, и издал странный горловой звук - вроде хрипа пополам со скулежом. Стив поднялся, торжественно обошёл Наташу по кругу и носом подтолкнул в дом.  
В логово. Их со Старком нору.  
Наташа умела ценить такие вещи.  
В доме было удивительно тихо и до чёртиков странно. Ничего перестраивать Тони не стал, только напихал в обычное и не слишком-то новое жилище кучу электроники, жужжавшей по углам, а всё, что можно было приспособить для удобства Стива - приспособил. Пока Наташа приводила себя в порядок, роботы-насекомые трудились над её одеждой: отпаривали, зашивали, чистили и гладили, счищая следы долгого тяжёлого пути. Какой-то новый механизм, побочное детище маниакальной потребности Старка на каждый чих создавать отдельный аварийный протокол, сунулся было к ней с перевязкой, но был изгнан.  
Снизу, перекрывая шум воды, доносились голоса. Два голоса. Тони говорил негромко и устало, Стив отвечал ему повизгиваниями, больше походившими переярку, чем матёрому волку, но это был настоящий диалог. Стив спрашивал - Старк отвечал. Старк сомневался и дёргался - Стив успокаивал его густым рычанием. Потом звякнуло что-то, удивлённый голос Тони пробился сквозь шум падающей на голову воды отчётливым возгласом, волк удивлённо взвыл, и оба голоса слились в одно.  
Когда Наташа спустилась к ним, оба посмотрели на неё одинаково недоумённо.  
\- Ты же не собираешься заставлять Стива кувыркаться через семь ножей и это, - Тони поднял со стола короткий берёзовый обрубок. - Таких в ближайшем лесу - хоть лесопилку открывай.  
\- Таких там нет, - отрезала Наташа, вытаскивая из распотрошённого свёртка тряпичный узелок, полный сухой трухи. - Это ему нужно будет пить, от сегодняшнего дня до следующего полнолуния. И ещё как собираюсь.  
Тони сел на древний плетёный стул, придвинутый к столу, и уставился на неё. В жёлтом свете ламп из-под потолка видно было, как он постарел за последнее время: прорезались морщины, глаза сделались больными и запали в тень, у рта поселились скорбные складки. Фирменное Старковское упрямство никуда не делось, но Тони явно дошёл до ручки.  
\- Нат, я ценю помощь, правда, очень ценю, - сказал он. - Но это и вправду дурацкие сказки. Никакого толку от них не...  
\- Нигде не знают про волков столько, сколько у нас, - твёрдо сказала Наташа. - Ты пробовал все разумные способы и технические подпорки. Брюс пробовал все научные способы, тесты и теории.  
\- А Тор приволок из Асгарда пару свитков с целебными заклятьями, как в какой-нибудь сраной компьютерной игрушке, - резко сказал Старк. - И они нисколечко не помогли.  
\- Потому что в Асгарде другие волки, - автоматически ответила Наташа и осеклась, недоверчиво уставилась на Старка. - То есть ты пробовал?  
Тони отвёл глаза. Стив, до сих пор мирно лежавший на своей лежанке неподалёку - в каждой комнате теперь были лежанки, сделанные специально для него, - поднял голову и тревожно уставился на него. Тони быстро провёл ладонью по крутому лбу, нырнул пальцами за белое ухо.  
\- Раньше, - сказал он хрипло, - я не понимал, как у некоторых хватает глупости бегать по всяким там чудо-целителям, шаманам и прочей паранормальной ерунде. Теперь понимаю.  
Играя, Стив прихватил его зубами за пальцы. Тони даже не вздрогнул. Бояться было нечего.  
\- Чего я не понимаю, - сказал он, выделив голосом "не", - так это - почему. Почему он. Почему волк. Я уже почти смирился с тем, что Стив навсегда таким останется, это плохо, но он хотя бы жив, но я никак не могу понять - ну почему, а?  
\- Врёшь. Ничего ты не смирился.  
\- Жалко выглядит, правда? - Тони покосился на старую промасленную тряпку, из которой торчали рукояти ножей. - Если есть хоть малейший шанс, что поможет, я сам сварю десяток летучих мышей. Плевать на прогресс. Плевать на принципы. Я всё равно не верю во всю эту чушь, но...  
\- Хотел бы, - закончила Наташа. - Хотел бы верить.  
Старк кивнул и поднялся.  
\- Мы пойдём погулять, - сказал он. Стив, услышав "гулять", вальяжно поднялся, поводя плечами, но нетерпеливое повизгивание выдавало его с головой: радовался, как щенок.  
Наташа отвела глаза, чтобы не видеть, как эта радость коверкает и калечит Тони изнутри. Какой болью проступает наружу.

\- Железная леди - на десять градусов левее! Клинт!  
Хороший дирижёр способен управлять оркестром из семи с половиной тысяч человек. Тони напоминал себе об этом, когда дела начинали пахнуть жареным.  
Правда, в дирижёра не пытаются выстрелить, а его оркестранты не носятся, закладывая виражи, над разорённой, огрызающейся, смертельно опасной базой ГИДРы.  
Стив беспокойно кружил по кабинету, время от времени подвывал. Потом убежал, вернулся, неся в зубах щит. Тони, весь в поту, помотал головой.  
\- Даже не думай. Нат! Без Халка туда не суйся, там горячо!  
Проблема с тем, чтобы координировать и управлять операцией, находясь от неё на приличном расстоянии, всегда одна и та же. Время. Крошечные доли секунд, требующиеся для передачи информации и принятия решений, в итоге складываются в недопустимо большой отрезок времени, и этот отрезок в конечном итоге может стоить кому-то жизни.  
Объёмная проекция боя плясала перед глазами, и с каждым утекающим мгновением всё яснее было: не успеют. Не в этот раз. Они слишком долго ходили по краю, выворачиваясь в самый последний момент, а в этот раз жизнь собиралась взять реванш.  
\- Я лечу к вам, - быстро сказал Тони, бросая в бой всё, что имел, кроме себя самого. Огневой мощи должно было хватить, чтобы прикрыть отряд, пока он будет до них добираться. – Шесть минут. Продержитесь?  
Металл уже покрывал его тело. Стив вскочил на ноги и зарычал на него, опустив голову и угрожающе скалясь.  
\- Я должен, понятно? - сказал Тони. Броня сухо трещала металлом, защёлкиваясь на нём. – Стив. Я вернусь. Ты и соскучиться не успеешь.  
Волк закружился на месте, подвывая и рыча – зло, отчаянно, с привизгом, как давно уже не бывало. Голубые с золотом глаза смотрели на Тони так, словно всё их доверие, весь чёртов импринтинг или чем там ещё учёные объясняли почти ненормально сильную привязанность, исчезли без следа. Словно Стив больше ему не верил.  
\- Прости, - сказал Тони. Наклонился, быстро поцеловал Стива между ушами, защёлкнул маску и вылетел, не позволив себе ни единого взгляда на всё, что оставлял внизу.  
В спину ему нёсся тоскливый волчий вой, от которого по всей округе прижималась к земле живность и беспокойно лаяли собаки.

От удара по спине Тони швырнуло в костюме, несмотря на амортизаторы, и впечатало лбом в лицевую панель. Кровь мгновенно побежала, заливая визоры и глаза, он зарычал, поймал себя на том, что раньше выругался бы, а сейчас рычание кажется куда удобней, и перестал думать о чём бы то ни было, кроме боя.  
Халк громил базу, Наташа и Клинт прикрывали периметр, отрезая путь всем, кто пытался выбраться наружу, Тор устраивал электромагнитный шторм и землетрясение разом, давя попытки сопротивления.  
Это удавалось. Но не полностью. Им не хватало Кэпа, им отчаянно не хватало Кэпа, и это было так очевидно, что ощущалось ломотой в костях. Словно драться со связанными руками или внезапно оглохнув от контузии.  
\- Железный... легиоооон!  
От двух десятков костюмов осталось четыре. Маленький пример того, на что способна загнанная в угол тварь с множеством голов. Железная леди ещё держалась, но ясно было – ненадолго.  
Тор вынырнул из грозовой тучи, окружавшей его и оскалившейся клыками молний, развернулся в воздухе, рванул книзу, целясь Мьёлльниром в землю и намереваясь...  
\- Нет! Тор, стой! – завопил Тони. Сканируя подземные уровни, он засёк немалый арсенал, и подозревал, что большая его часть появилась на свет на его собственных заводах. В лучшем случае. О худшем – что часть этой дряни, занимавшей целые уровни, словно ядовитый мёд в ячейках улья, берёт своё начало на одной из подпольных фабрик ГИДРы, - он даже думать не хотел.  
Сам он никогда не занимался грязными бомбами и не пытался, зная, что проиграл, ударить по гражданским. А вот про ГИДРу этого сказать было нельзя.  
Тор его не слышал. Летел, вопя торжествующую асгардскую песню воина, собравшегося в бой, и плевать хотел на все предостережения. Тони бросил всю энергию на репульсоры, чтобы успеть его остановить.  
Был бы тут Стив – он бы докричался. Его Тор услышал бы даже в пьянящей горячке боя. Потому что Стив был прирождённый лидер, а он, Тони – нет.  
Халк тоже почувствовал что-то, кинулся Тору навстречу, пытаясь не то перехватить, не то сбить того с линии удара, но Тони уже не смотрел, с головокружительной скоростью ввинчиваясь в пронзённый сотнями зарядов, растрескавшийся змеями молний горячий воздух.  
\- Джарвис! Зонтик!  
Система была новая, разработанная совсем недавно и ещё не обкатанная как следует. Тони и собрал-то её только потому, что был слишком раздёрган нервами после очередной безуспешной попытки достучаться до человеческой сущности Стива. Даже не успел дать приличного названия, так и оставил под рабочим.  
\- Сэр, уровень заряда...  
\- Делай!  
Джарвис перебросил напряжение на систему, развернул силовые поля, вмял успевшие подняться ракеты назад в шахты и вывел чуть ли не прямо в сетчатку Тони красноречивые нули.  
\- Уровень заря...  
Тони снова зарычал, уже совсем по-волчьи. Стив бы понял. Слава богу, Стива тут не было, некому было мчаться стремглав в самую гущу каши из взрытой земли, металла, взрывчатки, психованных фанатиков ГИДРы, бетона и арматурин, фонтанами взлетающих в воздух при каждом новом взрыве. То есть некому, кроме него самого, Тони.  
\- Сэр!  
Он оттолкнул Тора так, что тот кубарем отлетел на безопасное расстояние, репульсорами вжал грозящий лопнуть силовой кокон в огрызающуюся из последних сил тварь, понял, что без арк-реактора не обойтись, и даже застонал от того, что снова облажался. Обещал Стиву вернуться, обещал, что найдёт способ вернуть его-человека, каждый вечер заваривал привезённую Наташей дрянь, ждал следующего полнолуния – и чего ради? Чтобы однажды Стив снова остался один?  
Проклятье.  
Ракеты, как остроносые акулы, тыкались в прозрачную преграду. Рвались каждая по своему маршруту – Нью-Йорк, Чикаго, Детройт, Вашингтон, - и каждая обещала стране новое Девять-Один-Один. Тони распластался в воздухе, как медуза, высадил по тем, до которых мог достать, весь боезапас. Вспышки глубоко внизу пока что не привели к детонации, но это было просто остаточное везение, последние вспышки – как последние проявления человеческого способа мыслить у Стива. Как его собственная нелепая жизнь, стремительно катившаяся к концу.  
\- Брр-р-рю-ю-юс!  
Халк услышал, отскочил в сторону; на месте, где он только что стоял, расцвёл чудовищный чёрный цветок взрыва. Другому Парню и такой был не страшен, и Брюс не позволит никому причинить Стиву вред, в этом Тони был уверен. Не такой человек был Беннер, чтобы нуждаться для этого в отдельных просьбах. Он позаботится о том, чтобы у Стива было место, чтобы бегать, и свобода, чтобы тосковать о ней – точно так же, как сам Тони тосковал о Стиве, хоть и был рядом с ним, - и чтобы никто, никто...  
Зонтик стал проминаться ещё быстрей; слишком большая нагрузка. Всё дело в прочности, в упорстве, разве Тони сам этого не знал? Был бы он чуть упрямей...  
Новым взрывом его тряхнуло так, что клацнули зубы, а кровь из рассечённого лба побежала быстрей.  
\- Всё... что есть... Джарвис...  
\- Прощайте, сэр.  
Хладнокровия Джарвису было не занимать. Мужества – тоже. Всё, что до сих пор уходило на полёт, жизнеобеспечение, всё, что держало осколки подальше от сердца, теперь шло вниз, сбивало с курса жадно тыкавшиеся хищными рыльцами ракеты, берегло окружавший Тони мир – может, не самый совершенный и определённо не идеальный, но его.  
Перед глазами почернело, в ушах поселился комарино-тонкий звон, Тони всего парализовало – ужасное ощущение, словно он был куском мяса в консервной банке, - и полёт оборвался. Челюсти свело ожиданием чудовищной боли, но вместо убийственного удара пришла простая темнота.  
Темнота – и запутавшийся в ней горестный волчий вой.

Стив выл, как пёс по покойнику. Звук был раздражающий, неприятный, ничего общего не имевший с радостным повизгиванием или уверенным воем могучего вожака, и это заставило Тони если не очнуться окончательно, то хотя бы вспомнить о том, что был когда-то на свете такой глупый человек, Тони Старк, и по какой-то досадной случайности он сам и есть этот самый Тони, и, если уж эта мысль верна, вывод может быть только один.  
Он снова облажался. Даже умереть с честью не смог, он...  
Что-то мягкое и очень пушистое коснулось его руки. Горячий язык широко лизнул щёку.  
\- Стив, - прохрипел он, думая о том, что если это прощальная галлюцинация умирающего мозга, то окей, он не против. – Сти...  
Его лизнули снова. Неожиданно сухой нос ткнулся под ладонь, в локтевой сгиб, проткнутый иглами капельниц, рядом заворчало, словно весенний гром, и острая знакомая морда уткнулась Тони под мышку.  
Что-то с ней было не так, с этой мордой, но что именно – Тони понять не успел.  
Он отключился.  
В следующий раз воя не было. Была жажда, иссушающая глотку и приклеившая язык к нёбу, отвратительное зудящее чувство по всему телу – словно миллион иголочек, - и чьи-то незнакомые, но удивительно родные руки, касавшиеся то его волос, то лица.  
\- Тони, - звал голос. – Тони. Тони.  
Он попытался раскрыть склеенный сухостью рот и как следует проклясть этого... это... словом, вот эту галлюцинацию, так удачно притворявшуюся Стивом. Говорившую его голосом. Не дававшую ему даже сдохнуть спокойно.  
В следующую секунду кто-то приподнял ему голову, поднёс к губам мокрое, сочащееся упоительно щедрыми каплями нечто. Тони шевельнул губами, впился, глотая воду, оттолкнул мягкую ткань оживающим языком и прохрипел:  
\- Сгинь.  
В ответ послышалось рычание. Негромкое, но явное. До последней рокочущей нотки знакомое рычание Стива-волка. Руки, державшие Тони голову, волчьими лапами определённо не были, и он сумел всё-таки открыть глаза.  
И тут же их закрыл.  
И открыл снова.  
\- Прости, - сказал Стив. Он был весь в шерсти, пучками росшей там и сям по коже, и лицом всё ещё очень напоминал зверя – слишком длинный нос, заострённые зубы, уши, торчащие на макушке, - но глаза, брови и рот были такими, какими Тони их помнил. – Прости. Я не хотел пугать.  
\- Ты.  
Словно они поменялись ролями. Словно это Тони теперь требовалась чёртова уйма сил на то, чтобы сформировать в голове, а потом высказать вслух простейшую мысль из одного коротенького слова.  
\- Я, - подтвердил Стив, укладывая его назад. – Я всё объясню. Потом. Ты только держись, Тони, хорошо?  
\- Сей...час.  
\- Правда, я никуда не денусь, - теперь, слегка опомнившись, Тони слышал в голосе Стива знакомые рычащие нотки. С оттяжкой, с похрипыванием где-то в гортани. Он снова поднял падающие под собственной тяжестью веки, уставился на Стива и повторил:  
\- Сейчас.  
\- Наташа меня придушит, - Стив усмехнулся. На полуволчьем лице усмешка казалась оскалом. – Тебя нельзя волновать. Очень ударился, ещё и один из осколков почти дошёл до сердца, мы едва успели.  
Тони долго сжимал пальцы в кулак. Без брони, разумеется. Он и так едва поднял его от постели – сантиметра на два, не больше, - и вновь бессильно уронил.  
\- Ладно, ладно, - Стив прижался к нему лбом, сунулся носом под мышку, спохватился и отодвинулся. – Прости. Это по привычке.  
\- Как?!  
\- Кажется, кто-то из моих дальних предков всё-таки был оборотнем, - сокрушённо сказал Стив. – Ты ушёл, и я, ну... побежал за тобой. Успел схватить. Ты очень долго падал, целую вечность. Мне так показалось.  
\- Кэп...  
Это должно было звучать предупреждением – мол, не заговаривай мне зубы, Стив Роджерс. Но прозвучало совсем, совсем иначе.  
\- Я знаю, - просто сказал Стив. – Знаю. Я тоже. Наташа говорит, если уж волк выбрал себе пару... и что-то там про жар-птиц.  
Тони снова повело, понесло куда-то неудержимой рекой, и обрывки слов доносились словно бы очень издалека.  
\- ...ножи, - говорил Стив, - я стал... спонтанная метаморфоза... я бы всё равно превратился, рано или поздно... сыворотка исказила... шерсть, помнишь?  
Тони вслепую потянулся к нему. На слова и на мысли не хватало сил, только на жалобный щенячий скулёж.  
\- ...будет легче, я смогу это контролировать, раз уж однажды получилось, - Стив осёкся, придвинулся к нему, прижался всё ещё мохнатой щекой. – Тони.  
\- Мой, - сказал Тони. – Мой. Мой.  
Влажное дыхание коснулось его рта. Не волчьи нежности. Странный человеческий обряд, совершенно не принятый между волками – ну кому придёт в голову рисковать собственным языком, просовывая его в чужую пасть?  
Тони выдохнул в поцелуй, снова почувствовал то, что не давало ему покоя каждый день, каждый час их дикого взаимного доверия. Что Стив рядом. Что Стив по-настоящему рядом, никуда не делся, что вот же он, под белой пушистой шкурой, и что он, Тони Старк, вынет из себя сердце и отдаст ему на ладони, если только тот попросит. А если не попросит – тем более отдаст.  
Это по-прежнему было больно. Так теснилось в груди, что едва умещалось, грозило выломать реактор и вывалиться наружу, истекая кровью и живым трепетанием.  
Стив накрыл его грудь ладонью, чуть царапнул когтями.  
\- Я здесь, - сказал он. – Спи, Тони.  
\- Н-не!  
\- Когда проснёшься, я буду рядом, - прошептал Стив. Кровать прогнулась от веса большого тела, виноватый голос прошептал Старку прямо в ухо, - только с меня шерсть падает...  
Тони рассмеялся. Коротким, лающим, счастливым смехом.  
Он всё ещё смеялся, когда целительный сон, недосмотренный за много-много дней кряду, взял его и потянул за собой туда, к холмам и реке, к маленькому старому домику на краю леса, к жёлтому лунному яблоку и белому зверю, бегущему рядом и время от времени тыкавшемуся в ладонь мокрым чёрным носом.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Согласно старинным источникам, стать оборотнем можно несколькими способами: унаследовав гены от предков, стать жертвой укуса монстра или цыганского проклятия, а ещё испив воды из следа вервульфа или нося ремень из волчьей кожи. Плюс утверждается, что лунный свет в полнолуние, упав на лицо спящего, может превратить его в человека-волка.


End file.
